Krankenstation
by Marzena
Summary: Teil 9 der Adrian/Katie Reihe. Adrian und Katie kurieren auf der Krankenstation die Folgen der Kollision mit dem Klatscher beim Endspiel aus. Und Adrian scheint endlich zu merken, wie wichtig ihm Katie geworden ist.


**Anmerkung: **_Die nächste ungeplante Fortsetzung vieler ungeplanter Fortsetzungen. Teil 9 in der Katie/Adrian-Reihe. Ging diesmal sehr langsam von der Hand und ich hatte auch nicht so die Zeit, merkt man dem Teil vielleicht auch an. Ich bin nicht sehr zufrieden damit, wollte Adrian aber endlich erkennen – und akzeptieren - lassen, dass er sich in Katie verknallt hat. An dieser Stelle auch nochmal herzlichen Dank an alle lieben Reviewer! Der nächste Teil wird wohl frühestens nächstes Wochenende kommen. So viele Teile werden es wohl ohnehin nicht mehr, also in langsamen Schritten genießen *g*_

_Die anderen Teile in der Reihe heißen 'Wann immer dir danach ist', 'Spielchen', 'Feuerwhisky', 'Gespräche', 'Vielleicht' , 'Ballvorbereitungen' , 'Ballnacht' und 'Endspiel'. Man sollte sie gelesen haben, um in Teil 9 mitzukommen. _

_**Danke an Stroiner fürs Korrekturlesen!**_

**KRANKENSTATION**

Der Heiltrank schmeckte bitter und im ersten Moment hätte Adrian den gerne wieder ausgespuckt. Aber unter Madam Pomfreys wachsamen Augen war daran natürlich nicht zu denken.

„Ordentlich austrinken, Mr Pucey." Die resolute Heilerin schüttelte in der Zwischenzeit sein Kopfkissen auf. „Und haben Sie noch Schmerzen?"

Schmerzen ... nun ja, sein Kopf hämmerte immer noch wie blöd und durch den harten Aufprall taten einige Gliedmaßen weh. Aber Madam Hoochs Abfangzauber hatte Schlimmeres verhindert. Adrian war durchaus klar, dass er nach einem Sturz aus derartiger Höhe wohl ohne Abfangzauber nicht mehr am Leben gewesen wäre. Von daher ertrug er auch die Schmerzen und die bitteren Heiltränke.

„Kopf, Körper ... so wie gestern auch", erwiderte er achselzuckend.

„Der Trank sollte langsam helfen", antwortete die Heilerin und strich auch noch die Bettdecke glatt. Dabei drehte sie sich kurz um und warf einen Blick auf das benachbarte Bett, dessen weiße Bettvorhänge zugezogen waren.

„Wie geht's Bell?" wollte Adrian wissen.

Eigentlich hatte Adrian nicht fragen wollen. Er hatte erst heute morgen gefragt, und da war Katies Zustand unverändert gewesen. Und das wissende Schmunzeln der Heilerin ging ihm auch auf die Nerven. Die alte Schachtel wusste überhaupt nichts über ihn oder über Katie und sollte es bloß nicht wagen, irgendwelche Vermutungen anzustellen oder Rückschlüsse zu ziehen, bloß weil er Bell vor einem Klatscher bewahrt hatte.

Bole, verärgert über das Tor von Spinnet, hatte ohne lange zu überlegen den Klatscher in Katies Richtung geschossen und dabei unglücklicherweise direkt auf ihren Kopf gezielt. Quidditch war ein gefährlicher Sport – in der Profiliga – aber im Schulbereich zumindest galten doch noch einige Regeln mehr. So wurden außerhalb des aktiven Spiels keine Klatscher durch die Gegend geschossen oder gar auf die Köpfe der Mitspieler gezielt. Während des Spiels konnte es zwar immer mal wieder gefährliche Situationen geben, aber da waren die Treiber da, um diese von den eigenen Spielern abzuwenden, und genug Lehrer im Publikum, um im Notfall einzugreifen. Aber kein Mensch hatte auf Katie geachtet, nachdem Spinnet das Tor für Gryffindor geschossen hatte, und niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass Boles' Temperament so mit ihm durchgehen würde.

All das erklärte natürlich immer noch nicht, warum Adrian sich in die Schusslinie des Klatschers geworfen und versucht hatte, Katie herumzureißen. Sie selbst hatte dasselbe versucht, und letztendlich waren sie einander ins Gehege gekommen und beide von dem Klatscher getroffen worden. Sie waren steil nach unten abgestürzt. Er erinnert sich an das schmerzhafte Gefühl des Aufpralls und an Katies leblosen Körper. Dann war ihm auch schwarz vor Augen geworden. Und das alles wegen einer Kurzschlussreaktion. Er hatte gar nicht viel nachgedacht. Der Klatscher hatte auf Katies Kopf zugehalten und Adrian hatte einfach nur reagiert.

„Geduld, Mr Pucey", tadelte ihn die Heilerin jetzt. „Miss Bell hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und leichte Knochenbrüche. Die Heiltränke wirken gut, die Brüche sind über Nacht soweit verheilt, aber Miss Bell braucht noch Ruhe und ein paar Tage Bettruhe. Meine Heiltränke sind keine Wundermittel."

Adrian starrte auf die weißen Vorhänge vor Katies Bett. Katie hatte gestern fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen. Sie hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, wie die gesamte Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor auf der Krankenstation bei ihr gewesen war, oder ihre Freundin, Leanne Irgendwas.

„Und Sie sollten auch im Bett bleiben", fuhr Madam Pomfrey jetzt fort. „Ihre Knochenbrüche sind auch noch in der Heilphase."

„Das war nur mein Arm", gab er zurück. Und den konnte er fast schon wieder schmerzfrei bewegen. Im Gegensatz zu Katie war Adrian nämlich nicht auf dem harten Sandboden gelandet, sondern hatte eine äußerst weiche Landung hingelegt – auf Katie.

„Und den sollen Sie schonen, bis der Heiltrank völlig seinen Dienst geleistet hat", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey mit Nachdruck. „Also, Mr Pucey, bleiben Sie im Bett, oder ich zaubere Sie daran fest!"

Adrian hatte überhaupt nicht vorgehabt aufzustehen. Obwohl die Versuchung, Bole nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertigzumachen, durchaus verlockend war ... aber das würde warten müssen, bis die Knochen in seinem Körper wieder so saßen, wie sie gehörten.

„Wenn Sie mich brauchen, ich bin in meinem Büro", sagte Madam Pomfrey jetzt, rückte ihre blütenweiße Haube gerade und zog Adrians Bettvorhänge wieder zu. Adrian konnte hören, wie sie sich auf leisen Sohlen in Richtung ihres angrenzenden Bürozimmers entfernte.

Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Die Kopfschmerzen waren besser, wenn er sich nicht bewegte. Aus Katies Bett drang noch immer kein Laut. Adrian seufzte. Spätestens nach der Aktion beim Endspiel würde vermutlich jeder glauben, er hätte was mit Bell. Madam Pomfrey dachte es ja jetzt schon. Und Adrian ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Katie für ne Gryffindor sooo dämlich ja gar nicht war. Sie war hübsch, sie konnte Quidditch spielen und sie war nicht so nervig wie manch andere Mädchen. Im Grunde hatte Miles recht, wenn er sagte, dass es eigentlich nichts gab, was Adrian abhalten sollte.

Nichts, bis auf Katie selbst. Und vielleicht auch Adrians Stolz.

Ein leises Murmeln ließ Adrian innehalten. Ja, das kam eindeutig von Katies Bett. Sie beide waren ohnehin gerade die einzigen Schüler, die auf der Krankenstation liegen mussten.

„Bell?" fragte er vorsichtig und raffte seinen Vorhang beiseite. Und dann nochmal etwas lauter: „Katie?"

„Oooh .. aua ..."

Das war eindeutig Katies helle Stimme. Adrian schoss Madam Pomfreys Warnungen in den Wind und erhob sich. Er streckte seinen gesunden Arm aus und schob vorsichtig Katies Bettvorhänge beiseite.

Katie wirkte blass, klein und verletzlich, wie sie da in ihren Kissen lag. Ihre Nase und das rechte Augen waren angeschwollen nach der Kollision mit dem Griff von Adrians Besen. Sie tastete mit den Fingern darüber und verzog das Gesicht. Die Heilsalbe hatte ihr Möglichstes getan, aber wie auch die Heiltränke waren auch die Heilsalben keine Wundermittel der magischen Medizin. Es brauchte eben alles seine Zeit.

„Das war mein Besengriff", gab Adrian schuldbewusst zu und blickte auf Katie hinunter.

„Pucey!" Katie starrte zu ihm hinauf, so als wäre er die letzte Person, die sie hier zu sehen erwartet hatte.

„Wir waren auch schon beim Vornamen, Katielein", bemerkte er leichthin.

„Du hast mich aus der Schusslinie von dem Klatscher gebracht", erinnerte sich Katie sogleich.

Adrian verzog das Gesicht. „Und trotzdem liegen wir jetzt hier", entgegnete er. Sein Arm begann von dem bitteren Knochenwachstrank schon wieder zu kribbeln. Er bemühte sich, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Aber Katie bemerkte es dennoch.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" erkundigte sie sich und wollte sich aufrichten, verzog dann aber selbst das Gesicht und blieb liegen.

„Die Heiltränke brauchen zwei, drei Tage, bis die gewünschte Wirkung komplett eingetreten ist. Und du hast bedeutend mehr abbekommen als ich."

„Mir tut jeder Knochen weh." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Vermutlich ist auch jeder einzelne davon gebrochen, was?"

„Nun ja, vielleicht nicht jeder ..."

„Bei Merlin. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich vom Hogwarts Express überfahren worden."

„Der Sturz war nicht ohne."

„Ohne den Sturz hätte mir der Klatscher den Schädel weggepustet", murmelte sie.

„Vielleicht nicht. Die Lehrer hätten ..."

„Die haben Ali angefeuert", wandte Katie ein. Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Weißt du, wer gewonnen hat?"

Kleiner Quidditchfreak. Adrian hätte fast gegrinst. Da lag sie mit Knochenbrüchen und Gehirnerschütterung und wollte trotzdem zuallererst wissen, wer das verdammte Spiel gewonnen hatte.

„Niemand", gab er dann zu. „Spinnet hat ihr Tor gemacht, und danach ... gab es wohl zunächst viel Wirbel um uns beide. Und um Bole, der hier wohl so schnell an keinem Spiel mehr teilnehmen darf."

„Euer Treiber wurde gesperrt? Und das Spiel wurde nicht fortgesetzt?" Katies blaue Augen weiteten sich.

Adrian grinste. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Woody-Boy, Katielein. Du bist genauso verrückt wie er." Nun gut, fairerweise musste man Wood zugestehen, dass er sich genau wie alle anderen um Katie gesorgt und anstandslos mit auf die Krankenstation gegangen war, als man Katie weggebracht hatte. Als Adrian zum ersten Mal zu sich gekommen war, war Wood mit den anderen um Katies Bett herumgestanden und hatte kein Wort darüber verloren hatte, dass das Endspiel fortgesetzt werden sollte.

„Aber das ist das Endspiel!" protestierte sie schwach.

Adrian zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bell, du hast Schmerzen, wenn du nur den kleinen Finger bewegst. Merlin, vergiss das Spiel. Spinnet hat das einzige Tor in diesem verdammten Spiel gemacht. Nimm's meinetwegen als Sieg für Gryffindor."

Er war über sich selbst entgeistert, als er sich das sagen hörte. Hoffentlich hielt Bell die Klappe und tratschte das nicht an Wood weiter!

Jetzt hob Katie die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, wir wären beim Vornamen, und ... hast du gerade Gryffindor den Sieg zugesprochen?"

Adrian ächzte. „Hilft das dabei, dass du hier liegen bleibst und dich nicht aufregst?"

„Du klingst ja richtig besorgt." Katie klang verwundert.

Natürlich klang er besorgt! Adrian biss die Zähne zusammen. Hätte er schneller, besser, anders reagiert, dann wäre es nie zu dem Absturz gekommen. Er hätte Katie aus dem Weg reißen und danach Bole vom Besen schmeißen können. Stattdessen lagen sie jetzt beide hier auf der Krankenstation, und Katie sah aus wie der wandelnde Tod.

„Ich hab nur ..." Er brach ab und zuckte die Schultern. Was sollte er sagen, was nicht besorgt klang?

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Madam Pomfrey um Katies Bett herumkam und Adrian strafend ansah. „Ich dachte mir doch, ich hätte Stimmen gehört! Mr Pucey, was habe ich Ihnen vorhin gesagt?"

Ächzend ließ sich Adrian zurück in sein eigenes Bett sinken. Es hatte nicht viel Sinn, mit der Heilerin zu streiten, die einem bittere Heiltränke verabreichen konnte.

„Miss Bell, wie geht es Ihnen heute?" wandte sich Madam Pomfrey dann auch gleich an Katie, ohne Adrian weiter zu beachten.

„Mir ging's schon mal besser", seufzte Katie.

„Ich bringe Ihnen gleich einen Heiltrank und trage nochmal ein wenig Salbe auf", versprach die Heilerin. Sie zog Katies Bettvorhänge energisch wieder zu und blickte dann Adrian über ihre Schulter hinweg streng an. „Und Sie bleiben endlich in Ihrem Bett, Mr Pucey, haben Sie das verstanden?"

Adrian rollte mit den Augen und zog seine Bettvorhänge nun ebenfalls zu. Nervige alte Schachtel!

[Katies POV]

Als Katie die Augen öffnete, verspürte sie zum ersten Mal keine Schmerzen mehr. Ein gutes Zeichen. Das bedeutete wohl, dass die Heiltränke und Heilsalben endlich ihren Dienst getan hatten. Vorsichtig bewegte sie erst ihr verletztes Bein, dann ihren Arm. Gut, keine Schmerzen mehr. Oder nun ja, zumindest so gut wie keine Schmerzen mehr. Ihre Finger ertasteten die Schwellungen in ihrem Gesicht. Schien auch langsam besser zu werden. Dann hörte sie die Stimmen vom Bett nebenan und wandte den Kopf. Adrian. Und der anderen Stimme nach zu urteilen Miles Bletchley.

„Bole kann für den Rest vom Schuljahr beim Flubberwurmsortieren und Kesselauskratzen in den Kerkern verrotten", berichtete Bletchley gerade. „Snape lässt ihn schuften ohne Ende. Er schwört, er hätte auf ihren Besen gezielt und nicht auf ihren Kopf, und dass Bell wegen Spinnet gejubelt und sich dabei unglücklich positioniert hätte ..."

„Unglücklich positioniert!" grollte Adrian mit finsterer Stimme. „Bole ist auch unglücklich positioniert, wenn ich hier erst einmal mit heilen Knochen wieder von der verdammten Krankenstation runter bin! Bei Merlin, der kann froh sein, wenn ich dem nicht alle Knochen breche!"

Heiseres Gelächter von Bletchley, und ein halblaut gemurmeltes „Adrian, Adrian, Adrian ..." sowie ein genervtes „Was!" von Adrian.

„Scheint dich ja enorm anzupissen, dass Bole so überreagiert", meinte Bletchley dann. „Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der Grund ohnehin nicht _Bole_ heißt. Obwohl er auch mit B anfängt und vier Buchstaben hat."

Ein Ächzen von Adrian. „Friss Schnecken, Miles, und red gefälligst leiser!"

„Ich kann nicht reden, wenn ich Schnecken fresse, Kumpel. Und die kleine Gryffindorprinzessin pennt doch sowieso, so wie gestern und vorgestern auch."

„Red einfach leise, ja?"

Das tat Bletchley leider tatsächlich, und Katie konnte nichts mehr verstehen, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte. Sie starrte die weißen Bettvorhänge an. Adrian schien sich tatsächlich Sorgen um sie gemacht zu haben, und er war wütend, weil der Treiber den Klatscher auf sie geschossen hatte. Und er hatte sie gerettet. Und das auch noch vor der gesamten Schule. Andererseits, er hätte ja auch schlecht auf seinem Besen in nächster Nähe sitzen und sie auslachen können, oder? Also natürlich hatte er versucht, ihr zu helfen. Andererseits, ein anderer Spieler hätte vermutlich auch nur eine Warnung gerufen und nicht versucht, sie zur Seite zu reißen. Katie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Sie schlief auch nicht jedes Mal, wenn Bletchley oder ein anderer Slytherin bei Adrian herumhing. Und auch nicht immer, wenn sie mit Adrian alleine war. Aber hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen konnte man sich so wunderbar schlafend stellen, und sie hatte weder Lust auf nervige Slytherins, noch auf Gespräche mit Adrian.

Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich und Alicia kam herein. Sie ignorierte die beiden Slytherins und kam direkt auf Katies Bett zu.

„Katie! Bist du wach?"

„Also jetzt ist sie das mit Sicherheit, Spinnet!" rief Bletchley ächzend dazwischen. Alicia ignorierte ihn.

„Jetzt ja." Katie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und zog die Vorhänge ein Stück zurück. Prima. Das Aufsetzen tat auch nicht mehr weh. „Schön, dass du vorbeischaust, Ali."

Alicia schnitt eine Grimasse, während sie auf dem Stuhl neben Katies Bett Platz nahm. „Sicher, dass es schön ist, mich zu sehen? Ich hab euch das ganze Spiel vermiest."

„Du kannst auch nichts für den Klatscher. Und du hast das einzige Tor geschossen. Das ist so gut wie ein Sieg für Gryffindor, selbst wenn kein Schnatz mehr gefangen wurde."

„Die Slytherins sehen das anders." Alicia senkte die Stimme, damit Bletchley und Adrian nichts mehr verstehen konnten. „Die erzählen überall herum, dass sie noch zur Hochform aufgelaufen wären, wenn das Spiel nicht beendet worden wäre."

„Die Slytherins können nicht verlieren", wandte Katie ein.

Bis auf Adrian. Der hatte quasi zugegeben, dass der Sieg Gryffindor gehörte. Aber sie hatte keine Lust, dass Alicia das in der Schule jedem Slytherin unter die Nase rieb und behielt es daher für sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Adrians kleine Eingeständnisse nicht für anderer Leute Ohren gedacht waren.

„Ich kann auch nicht verlieren", gab Alicia ohne Umschweife zu. „Und vor allem nicht an die. Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht in Form war in letzter Zeit."

„Du und Flint ..."

„Shhht!" Alicia lehnte sich vor. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Wir haben uns mal wieder gestritten und damit geprahlt, dass unsere jeweilige Mannschaft gewinnen wird, und dann kam Peeves da mit irgendwelchen Wasserbomben an und wir sind in die nächste Besenkammer geflüchtet, und da ist es irgendwie passiert ..."

„Ich weiß. Ich stand zufällig vor der Besenkammer." Katie blickte sie vielsagend an und Alicia wurde dunkelrot.

„Das war so nicht geplant!"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Ach, komm. Ich bin ja wohl nicht die Einzige. Was ist los mit dir und Pucey?" Alicia nahm sich kurzerhand eine Tafel Schokolade von Katies mit Blumen und Süßigkeiten überfüllten Nachttisch und riss die Verpackung auf. „Niemand riskiert einen Sturz in die Tiefe für den nächstbesten Mitschüler!"

„Der Sturz in die Tiefe war so ja auch nicht geplant. Das war alles ..."

Alicia unterbrach sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, Katielein? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Das ist mehr."

„Das ist nicht mehr!" protestierte Katie schwach. „Das ist alles nur dumm gelaufen. Und was Ad- Pucey angeht, verarscht er mich ja doch nur."

„Wenn dich jemand verarscht, dann ruft er nicht 'Achtung, Klatscher' und reißt dich aus der Schusslinie, Katie. Wenn dich jemand verarscht, dann ruft er 'Achtung, Klatscher', und du reißt deinen Besen herum und stellst dann fest, dass da gar kein Klatscher ist, während er sich totlacht."

„Nur weil du jetzt auf Trolle stehst, Ali, müssen wir jetzt nicht alle plötzlich gute Beziehungen nach Slytherin haben", wandte Katie ein, die nicht zugeben wollte, dass Alicias Worte im Grunde logisch klangen.

„Katielein ... magst du Pucey oder magst du ihn nicht?" fragte Alicia lediglich zurück und schob sich dann ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund.

_Ja. Ich mag ihn schon lange._

_Aber er ist ein Arschloch._

_Na und? Ich mag ihn trotzdem!_

Katie schüttelte ihre Gedanken ungeduldig ab. „Vielleicht", erwiderte sie stattdessen vage.

„Vielleicht ist keine Antwort", widersprach Alicia energisch. „Außerdem sagst du immer vielleicht, wenn du dich nicht festlegen willst."

„Dafür sagst du Nein, wenn du Ja meinst", erwiderte Katie trocken, auf Alicias Feindschaft mit Flint anspielend, die man jetzt wohl kaum noch als solche bezeichnen konnte.

„Manchmal sage ich auch Ja und meine Ja." Alicia grinste. „Und das solltest du dir auch mal angewöhnen, Katielein. Es macht alles soviel einfacher!"

Und was nutzte das, wenn Katie Ja sagte, aber Adrian sie trotzdem nur verarschen wollte? Er war ein Slytherin, sie eine Gryffindor. Das ging einfach gar nicht. Er mochte sie auf dem Quidditchfeld respektieren, weil sie eine gute Jägerin war, aber als Mädchen war sie nur eine von vielen und nur interessant, wenn es um eine dämliche Wette ging oder gerade keine andere verfügbar war.

„Oder komplizierter, wenn dem Vergnügen dann der Herzschmerz folgt", wandte Katie und blickte Alicia vielsagend an. Sie konnte es sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass Flint auf einmal Alicias Märchenprinz darstellen sollte.

„Oder dem Vergnügen noch mehr Vergnügen", grinste Alicia jedoch nur. Sie packte den Rest Schokolade wieder ein und legte ihn zurück auf Katies überladenen Nachttisch. „Katie, ich bin nicht verblendet genug und glaube, dass Flint für mich einen Sturz in die Tiefe riskiert hätte. Aber Pucey hat es für dich getan, und daran liegt der Unterschied."

Katie schloss die Augen. Sie sah den Klatscher aus nächster Nähe auf sich zukommen und dann war plötzlich Adrian da, der versuchte, sie aus der Schlusslinie zu reißen. Und dann der Fall ...

„_Wie geht's Bell?"_

Ja, sie hatte Adrian gehört, wie er sich bei Madam Pomfrey nach ihr erkundigt hatte. Und es hatte besorgt geklungen. Es wäre so einfach, Adrian zu vertrauen. Aber ...

„_... bloß eine Wette ..."_

Eine Wette, und sie war die dumme kleine Gryffindor, die sich auch noch knutschen ließ. Dass sie ihn mochte, das war ihr seit Jahren klar. Aber konnte sie ihm auch vertrauen?

„Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen, Katielein." Alicia rutschte von ihrem Stuhl. „Und ich muss jetzt auch wieder, ich hab gleich noch eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst." Sie lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir so langsam wieder besser geht, Katie."

„Bei Merlin, ich auch, das glaub mal. Aber Madam Pomfreys Heiltränke helfen so langsam. Mir tun heute schon viel weniger Knochen weh als gestern noch."

„Dann darfst du dich ja bald wieder mit dem armen geplagten Rest von uns in die ZAG-Vorbereitungen stürzen, was?"

Katie verzog das Gesicht. An die Prüfungen wollte sie jetzt zuallerletzt denken. Und sie hatte fast eine komplette Woche Zaubertränkeunterricht- und Nachhilfe verpasst. Das Ohnegleichen stand auf sehr wackligen Beinen.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran!"

„Besser ich sage dir das als Snape persönlich, Katielein."

Alicia zwinkerte ihr zu, musste sich dann aber nach einem Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand auch beeilen und verließ den Raum im Laufschritt, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend. Das ließ Katie allein zurück. Oder viel eher in der Gesellschaft der beiden Slytherins, deren Anwesenheit Katie über dem Gespräch mit Alicia fast schon vergessen hatte.

„Ich sollte wohl auch mal in die Gänge kommen", meldete sich Bletchley gerade zu Wort. „Lass die Knochen schön wachsen, Kumpel!"

„Das sind sie schon, Miles. Und du kannst Bole sagen ..." Adrian unterbrach sich. „Nein, vergiss es. Ich sag das dem Drecksack schon selbst – mit meiner Faust in seiner Hackfresse."

„Ich glaube, im Augenblick ist jeder einzelne Slytherin froh, mit Nachnamen nicht Bole zu heißen." Bletchley lachte trocken auf. „Also Kumpel, man sieht sich. Häng hier nicht zu lange rum, du hast Prüfungen zu schreiben."

„Ich werd's der Pomfrey mitteilen. Viel Spaß beim Unterricht, Miles."

„Dass ich den haben werde, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Hab gleich ne Stunde bei McGonagall und keine einzige Seite von den Hausaufgaben geschrieben."

Lässig, wie es nur ein Slytherin vermochte, der keine Angst vor Punktabzug und Strafarbeiten hatte, verließ Bletchley die Krankenstation. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und Stille breitete sich aus. Lediglich das schwere Pendel der Wanduhr schwang beständig hin und her. Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock.

Katie rührte sich nicht. Sie wusste nicht mal warum, aber sie hatte keine große Lust auf ein Gespräch mit Adrian. Vielleicht, wenn sie wieder so tat, als würde sie schlafen ...

„Vergiss es, Katielein."

Drachenscheiße. Zu spät.

„Versuch erst gar nicht, mir weiszumachen, dass du zwei Minuten nach Spinnets Abgang schon wieder eingeschlafen bist."

Okay, soviel dazu. Nun ja. Katie atmete tief durch. Sie waren zwei vernünftige Menschen. Und sie waren dummerweise Bettnachbarn hier. Sie konnten sich ganz normal unterhalten, bis Madam Pomfrey ihre abendliche Runde drehte, Heiltränke verabreichte, Salbe auftrug und das Abendessen brachte.

„Ich bin wach", sagte sie daher,. „Was willst du, Pu- Adrian?"

„Ach, hast du dich diesmal daran erinnert, dass ich einen Vornamen habe, ja?"

„Ich weiß, dass du einen Vornamen hast. Ich bin mir nur nie sicher, wann ich ihn benutzen soll und wann nicht", gab sie zu. Durch die weißen Bettvorhänge hindurch konnte sie an seiner dunklen Silhouette sehen, dass er sich in seinem Bett aufrichtete.

„Gut gekontert, Katielein. Magst du die Vorhänge nicht aufziehen?"

„Kommt drauf an."

Nämlich darauf, was das für ein Gespräch werden würde. Sie fühlte sich sicherer hinter den Vorhängen und dadurch auch eher in der Lage, es mit ihm aufzunehmen.

„Angst?" fragte er provozierend zurück.

„Was willst du, Adrian?" wiederholte sie genervt.

„Wir sind Bettnachbarn, Katielein. Zwar nicht in dem Sinne, wie's mir auch wohl sehr gefallen würd, aber na ja ... bevor ich hier vor Langeweile eingehe, könntest du mich ja auch unterhalten. Du könntest damit anfangen, wie es dir heute geht."

„Besser als die letzten Tage ..." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung seines Bettes. „Du klingst, als würdest du dir ernsthaft Sorgen machen."

„Katie ... du hast einen Sturzflug in die Tiefe hingelegt – meinetwegen."

„Nein, nicht deinetwegen. Der Klatscher hat uns getroffen!" verbesserte sie. Hatte sich Adrian wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht? Er hatte sie vor einer Kopf-voran-Kollision mit einem Klatscher bewahrt! Da war ein von Magie abgefangener Absturz mit seinen durch Heiltränke und Salben behebbaren Folgen wirklich das kleinere Übel!

„Bell, du glaubst nicht, was das für ein Gefühl war, den Boden auf uns zurasen zu sehen", sagte Adrian nach kurzem Schweigen leise.

Sie riss ihren Vorhang jetzt doch beiseite. Er hatte seinen längst geöffnet, und seine blauen Augen begegneten ihren.

„Ich habe gar nichts gesehen, dank deinem Umhang", gab sie dann zögernd zu. „Und so schnell konnte ich gar nicht klar denken oder reagieren. Und dann der Aufprall, und dann ... wurde mir wohl schwarz vor Augen."

„Katie ..."

„Wenn jemand daran überhaupt Schuld hat, dann euer Treiber!" erklärte sie mit Nachdruck. „Außerdem, die Alternative ... aus nächster Nähe einen Klatscher mit voller Wucht an den Schädel zu bekommen – ich weiß nicht, inwiefern da noch Heiltränke geholfen hätten."

„Denk nicht drüber nach, Katie. Spätestens nächste Woche schwitzen wir über unseren Prüfungen. Und nächstes Jahr holt sich Slytherin im Endspiel endlich den Pokal."

Sie riss die Augen auf und pustete sich eine Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht. „In deinen Träumen, Pucey!" protestierte sie empört.

„Nee. Die reservier ich mir für andere Dinge."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Sag mir, Katie ..." Er lehnte sich vor und grinste sie an. „Als du gesagt hast, dass du seit drei Jahren in mich verknallt bist, wie ernst hast du das gemeint?"

Katie wurde dunkelrot. Daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Da draußen auf dem Spielfeld, da war sie Katie, die Jägerin, gewesen. Sie war hinter dem Quaffle her gewesen und hatte gar nicht weiter nachgedacht.

„Ich wollte den Quaffle", sagte sie schnell.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Um jeden Preis, Katielein?"

„Um jeden Preis?" echote sie unsicher.

„Du solltest dir endlich merken, dass man seinem Feind keine solche Waffe in die Hand gibt. Auch nicht, um ein Spiel zu gewinnen. Und wenn man es doch tut, dann sollte man bereit sein, den Preis zu bezahlen."

„Den Preis zu bezahlen?" Jetzt wünschte sie sich, sie hätte die Vorhänge nie aufgezogen. Aber es kam ihr albern vor, sie jetzt plötzlich wieder zu schließen.

„Ja, kleine Gryffindor. Den Preis zu bezahlen."

Adrian setzte sich im Bett auf, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stellte beide Füße auf den Boden. Die Heiltränke hatten gewirkt. Er schien überhaupt keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben.

„Solltest du nicht im Bett bleiben?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück.

Adrian zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn man immer nur tun würde, was man sollte, dann wäre das Leben nur halb so interessant, findest du nicht?" Er grinste sie an. „Oder hast du Angst vor mir, Katielein?"

„Natürlich nicht! Ich meine nur, dass ..."

„Oh, aber ich glaube schon, dass du Angst vor mir hast, Gryffindorprinzessin. Und es gefällt mir."

Katie starrte ihn an, als er vorsichtig auf ihrer Bettkante Platz nahm. Sie war sich plötzlich sehr deutlich ihrer wirren Locken, ihrem ungebügelten alten Nachthemd und ihren nackten Armen bewusst. Adrian jedoch griff ihr in die Haare, zog spielerisch an einer ihrer blonden Locken und wickelte sie sich um den Finger.

„Nett, nett, Gryffindorprinzessin."

„Nett?" murmelte sie und versuchte mit einer Hand ein wenig Ordnung in ihre Haare zu bringen, aber er hielt ihre Hand einfach fest.

„Sexy", murmelte er, und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kurzen Grinsen.

„Sie sind unordentlich", murmelte Katie verlegen, der es immer so vorkam, als wären ihre Haare furchtbar zottelig und unordentlich, wenn sie sie nicht zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte.

Aber Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind sexy", beharrte er. Dann fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand langsam ihren nackten Arm hinauf. Es bildete sich eine Gänsehaut, und das dadurch ausgelöste Kribbeln kam bestimmt nicht von einem Knochenwachsheiltrank.

„Pucey!" quietschte sie schließlich empört, jedoch mehr aus dem Zwang heraus, ihm klarzumachen, dass er nicht alles mit ihr machen konnte, als aus wirklicher Empörung. „Was tust du da eigentlich!"

Er grinste breit. „Mich rächen, Katielein", gab er freimütig zu. „Du hattest den Quaffle, jetzt hab ich meinen Spaß. Schließlich stehst du schon so lange auf mich. Also genieß es."

„Wir sind auf der Krankenstation!" protestierte sie und zog ihm ihre lange Haarlocke aus den Fingern.

„Stimmt. Und zwar alleine. Die alte Schachtel macht bestimmt noch eine Weile Mittagspause."

„Du verarschst mich nur wieder!" Katie zog nun auch ihre Arme weg und schob sie unter die schützende Bettdecke.

„Ich bin zutiefst getroffen, Bell. Was traust du mir da nur immer zu?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Und sie hoffte, dass man ihr nicht ansehen konnte, wie sehr sie es mochte, wenn er diese Dinge tat oder sagte. Es war natürlich klar, was er wirklich wollte und welche Absichten er hegte, aber bei diesen Berührungen, diesem Tonfall und dazu dem Blick aus seinem blauen Augen, da konnte man sich schon vergessen. Kein Wunder, dass ihm die albernen Tussis wie Cho und Marietta auch noch nachliefen.

„Du willst mich nur verunsichern", murmelte sie schließlich.

Seine dunklen Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Bell, wenn du wüsstest, was ich wirklich von dir will, hättest du dir die Decke längst über den Kopf gezogen."

Sie öffnete protestierend den Mund, da hatte er auch schon wieder die Hand in ihren Locken und zog sie vorsichtig zu sich heran, suchte mit seinen Lippen ihre und nutzte seinen anderen Arm, um sie im Arm zu halten. Sie war im ersten Moment so überrumpelt, dass sie ganz vergaß, sich zu wehren. Und dann war es ohnehin zu spät. Sie schämte sich vor sich selbst dafür, aber sie schmolz nahezu dahin. Wenn Flint auch nur halb so gut mit seinen Händen und seiner Zunge umgehen konnte wie Adrian, dann war es kein Wunder, wenn Alicia dafür sogar das Pokalspiel vergaß.

„Ich wusste, das gefällt dir", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, und sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange.

Diesmal war Katie, deren Mund ungeduldig wieder seinen suchte. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, wünschte sich aber gleichzeitig, mal ein bisschen mehr wie Alicia zu sein. Für Adrian war das vielleicht alles nur ein Spiel und spätestens im nächsten Schuljahr würde er Katie längst vergessen haben. Aber wenn es soweit war, dann hatte sie wenigstens ein paar schöne Erinnerungen.

_Und ein gebrochenes Herz_, warnte die Stimme der Vernunft sie vorwurfsvoll.

Doch noch ehe Katie dafür auch eine Ausrede finden konnte, ging die Tür zu den Räumen von Madam Pomfrey auf und Adrian rückte automatisch von Katie ab. Sie strich sich hastig und verlegen ihre Haare zurück und schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu Adrian.

„Mr Pucey, warum sind Sie nicht in Ihrem Bett?" tadelte die Heilerin. Sie hielt zwei Gläser mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit in den Händen und schob die Süßigkeiten und die Blumen auf Katies Nachtisch beiseite, um sie abzustellen.

Adrian hob die Schultern. „Bells Bett hatte die nettere Gesellschaft. Ganz schön langweilig, immer nur weiße Bettvorhänge anzustarren, wissen Sie."

Katie wurde dunkelrot und Madam Pomfrey schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Ihnen scheint es wieder gutzugehen, Mr Pucey. Gehen Sie jetzt in Ihr Bett und warten Sie, bis Sie mit dem Heiltrank an der Reihe sind. Mir scheint, Sie können demnächst schon wieder am Unterrichtsgeschehen teilnehmen!"

„Nicht doch", murmelte Adrian und rutschte ausgesprochen folgsam von Katies Bett. „Ich kann doch Bell hier nicht ohne Gesellschaft lassen." Er zwinkerte Katie zu, bevor er zurück zu seinem Bett ging.

Katie verkniff sich ein ungewolltes Grinsen, und als sie den Blick der Heilerin bemerkte, nahm sie hastig ihr Glas entgegen und nippte an der bitteren Flüssigkeit. Madam Pomfrey drehte sich weg und brachte das zweite Glas zu Adrian hinüber, und Katie starrte auf den Rücken der Heilerin. Sie war froh, dass sie von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen worden waren. Obwohl ... andererseits hätte sie auch noch gerne weitergemacht. Jedenfalls ein kleines bisschen.

[Adrians POV]

Die nächsten Tage vergingen, und Adrian war froh, als Madam Pomfrey schließlich verkündete, dass er die Krankenstation verlassen konnte. Mittlerweile hatte es auch noch andere Schüler hierher verschlagen, was den Reiz, Katie in Verlegenheit zu bringen, deutlich verringert hatte. Er mochte keine Zuschauer beim Knutschen, und schon gar nicht wollte er zum Schulgespräch werden. Das war er ohnehin schon, nachdem er mit Katie den Sturzflug hingelegt hatte.

„Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden, Kumpel", grinste Miles, als Adrian am Nachmittag dann den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin betrat.

„Eher unter den Leidenden", warf Terrence augenrollend ein. „Ich bin hier noch nie so geschunden worden wie zur Zeit."

„Sagst du das nicht jedes Jahr zur Prüfungszeit, Terrence?" fragte Adrian leicht spöttisch zurück, ließ sich neben Miles auf die Couch fallen und legte die Füße lässig auf dem Tisch ab.

„Kann schon sein." Terrence zuckte die Schultern. „Und es wird auch wirklich jedes Jahr schlimmer. McGonagall hat eine Probeprüfung schreiben lassen, und ich bin durchgerasselt ohne Ende!"

„Tja, Kumpel, du musst dich halt mehr auf die Bücher konzentrieren und weniger auf Romilda Vane", lachte Miles ihn aus. Er wandte sich zu Adrian um. „Und was ist mir dir, deine Schnecke noch oben auf der Krankenstation?"

Adrians Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Meine sogenannte Schnecke muss in der Tat noch bis Ende der Woche bleiben", erwiderte er dann.

Terrence zog jetzt auch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Also du und Bell, ihr seid wirklich ..."

„In der Phantasie von Miles offensichtlich", gab Adrian trocken zurück. „In der Realität eher weniger."

„Schade, Kumpel. Gryffindors haben's echt drauf. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Terrence grinste breit, wofür Adrian jedoch bloß ein Augenrollen übrig hatte.

„Friss Schnecken, Terrence, oder nimm dir deine Bücher vor." Miles schüttelte kurz warnend den Kopf, dann wandte er sich an Adrian. „Also kein Techtelmechtel im Krankenbett, Adrian? Tja, schade. Aber andere Mütter haben auch ganz nette Töchter. Töchter, die vielleicht nicht unbedingt in Gryffindor sind."

„Töchter, an denen mehr dran ist", konnte Terrence es nicht lassen.

Adrian ächzte. Bei manchen Freunden brauchte man wirklich keine Feinde mehr. Davon einmal abgehen war an Katie genug dran und es interessierte ihn auch einen Scheiß, in welchem Haus sie war. Sicher, Gryffindor war keine Ideallösung, aber immerhin, wenn sie es denn mal zeigte, hatte sie Mumm in den Knochen und trat für das ein, was sie für richtig hielt. Sie war keine alberne und naive Hufflepuff oder blasse Streberleiche aus Ravenclaw. Und sie war eine hervorragende Quidditchspielerin. Er mochte ihren Ehrgeiz auf dem Quidditchplatz ebenso wie ihren Kampfgeist und ihre Schnelligkeit. Er mochte es, wenn sie ihre langen Haare offen trug, und Merlin, er mochte es sogar, wenn sie rot wurde. Scheiße. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich ernsthaft in ausgerechnet Bell verknallt, oder?

„Zu viele Heiltränke geschluckt oder träumst du einfach nur von sexy blonden Jägerinnen?" Miles schnippte mit den Fingern vor Adrians Gesicht. „Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du die Hausaufgaben von letzter Woche abschreiben willst. Könnte wichtig für die Prüfungen sein."

Adrian schüttelte die Gedanken an Bell ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte weder Lust auf Prüfungen, noch auf Hausaufgaben. „Ist mir gleich. So toll werden die Prüfungen dieses Jahr so oder so nicht. Aber sind ja bei mir keine ZAGs, also was soll's."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung", grinste Terrence. „Ich sollte mir an dir ein Beispiel nehmen. Dämliche Bücher. Komme mir bald wirklich vor wie eine Streberleiche."

Sowohl Miles als auch Terrence beugten sich jedoch wieder über ihre Bücher. Adrian zog sich halbherzig eine Hausaufgabe von Miles in Alte Runen heran, aber die Schriftzeichen blieben einfach nur unbedeutende Schriftzeichen. Nach zwei Sätzen gab er die Übersetzung auf. Er konnte sich kein bisschen konzentrieren.

Die Erinnerung von ihm und Katie, knutschend auf der Krankenstation, war dagegen nur allzu präsent in seinen Gedanken. Er konnte Katies weiche Lippen noch immer fühlen. Merlin, er wollte sie wieder knutschen. Und wieder. Und wieder.

_Keine gute Idee_, warnten ihn seine Gedanken.

Die Sache war doch die, er konnte Katie soviel knutschen wie er wollte. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sie ihn nicht mal daran hindern. Und wenn es bloß knutschen wäre, auf das er aus war, dann wäre das alles kein Problem. Das Problem war, es ging nicht länger nur ums Knutschen. Katie schien nach wie vor zu denken, dass er sie bloß verarschen wollte. Vor ein paar Wochen noch hatte sie recht gehabt. Er hatte seinen Spaß gewollt und Katie war einfach da gewesen, niedlich zwar, aber eine Gryffindor und die lästige Nachhilfeschülerin, bei der es Spaß machte, sie zu verunsichern. Aber das Blatt hatte sich gewendet. Und wer hätte das gedacht, dass Adrian Pucey eines Tages eins seiner eigenen Spielchen verlieren würde?

„Drachenscheiße", murmelte er vor sich hin, die Hausaufgabe frustriert anstarrend. Die Schriftzeichen schienen ihn auszulachen.

„Verdammt schwierig, oder?" fragte Miles, ohne aufzusehen. „Ist Prüfungsniveau, Kumpel, also vielleicht solltest du dich doch noch etwas dahinterklemmen."

„Ja, verdammt schwierig", bestätigte Adrian gedankenverloren. Die Situation mit Katie Bell, nicht die blöde Hausaufgabe.

Katie vertraute ihm kein bisschen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, aber es störte ihn. Er wollte Katie beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie.

Um sich abzulenken, verbrachte Adrian das Wochenende tatsächlich über seinen Büchern und kämpfte sogar mit sich, bis er die blöde Hausaufgabe von Miles in Alte Runen selbst fehlerfrei übersetzt hatte. Als er die Bücher, die er sich dafür aus der Bibliothek geliehen hatte, dort wieder in die Regale sortierte, hatte er immerhin das Gefühl, halbwegs gut für ähnliche Texte in der Prüfung gerüstet zu sein. Und seine Laune hob sich, als ihm auf dem Korridor dann auch noch Katie entgegenkam.

„Katie." Adrian blieb stehen. „Also doch schon wieder von der Krankenstation runter?"

„Kann man so sagen." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Eine Gruppe von Erstklässlern hat sich wohl an Süßigkeiten überfressen, und ich hatte die während der letzten beiden Tage alle in den Betten neben mir. Das Geschnatter und Gekicher hält ja keiner aus!"

„Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass die Pomfrey schon so früh die Nase voll von mir hatte."

„Du bist ja auch nie brav im Bettchen geblieben." Katie schüttelte ihren Pferdeschwanz. „Nun ja, und von den Erstklässlern einmal abgesehen geht es mir an sich schon wieder prima. Alle Knochen wieder verteilt, mein Kopf ist auch wieder in Ordnung und mein Gesicht kann man tatsächlich wieder anschauen."

Er war überrascht, dass sie so unbefangen mit ihm plauderte. Das war fast so, als wären sie Freunde. Immerhin waren sie ja jetzt auch auf Vornamensbasis. Aber Freundschaft war nicht das, was er von Katie Bell wollte.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig und offiziell bei dir bedankt", bemerkte Katie jetzt verlegen.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Wofür denn?"

„Für den Sturzflug. Ich meine, für die Rettung vor dem Quaffle. Ehrlich, Adrian. Das hätte nicht jeder gemacht. Also ... danke!"

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich amüsiert. „Oh, nichts zu danken, Bell. Die Knochenbrüche und Gehirnerschütterung ... darauf kann ich nicht mal mit 'gern geschehen' antworten."

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass das nicht deine Schuld ist!" widersprach Katie energisch.

Er fühlte sich trotzdem, als wäre es seine Schuld, ganz egal, was Katie sagte. Aber er kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern. Katies Freundin Leanne kam aus einem Seitenkorridor und warf ihnen einen neugierigen Blick zu. Dann drückte sie Katie einen Stapel Bücher in den Arm.

Katie stöhnte. „Oh nein! Nicht das alles!"

„Oh doch", erwiderte Leanne entschlossen. „Du hast wahnsinnig viel nachzuholen, Katie Bell, und wenn du nicht mit miserablen Noten deine ZAGs abschließen willst, dann sollten wir so langsam mit der Lernerei anfangen!"

Katie verzog das Gesicht. „Aber ich falle sowieso durch, zumindest in Zaubertränke." Sie nahm _Das kleine Einmaleins der Zaubertrankkunst_ von dem Bücherstapel. „Also können wir das hier schon mal weglassen. Wenn ich kein Ohnegleichen schaffe, nimmt mich Snape im nächsten Jahr nie in den Fortgeschrittenenkurs, und ohne den kann ich die Heilerausbildung vergessen, also ..."

„Dann gibst du lieber auf, ohne es wenigstens versucht zu haben?" fragte Leanne kampflustig zurück.

Katie zuckte die Schultern. „Na ja, die Chancen sind gleich Null. Ich würde sagen, ich konzentriere mich dann lieber darauf, dass meine Noten in den anderen Fächern stimmen. In Verwandlung könnte ich mich auch noch verbessern."

„Du wirst jetzt Zaubertränke nicht schleifen lassen!" schimpfte Leanne. „Vielleicht bekommt Snape ja im nächsten Jahr endlich seinen Traumjob als Lehrer für Verteidigung, und dann haben wir vielleicht für Zaubertränke einen neuen Lehrer, der auch Schüler mit weniger tollen Noten in den Fortgeschrittenenkurs aufnimmt. Das kannst du vorher nicht wissen, also verspiel die Chance nicht so leichtsinnig!"

„Ja, ja." Katie klang nicht eben überzeugt, zuckte dann aber die Schultern. „Man sieht sich", sagte sie zu Adrian, bevor sie sich von Leanne wegziehen ließ.

„Oh, definitiv", murmelte Adrian und starrte den beiden hinterher. Er glaubte selbst ja nicht daran, dass Dumbledore Snape irgendwann Verteidigung unterrichten lassen würde. Ansonsten hätte er das wohl längst getan, schließlich war bekannt, dass Snape sich jedes Schuljahr erfolglos um den Posten bewarb. Also würde Katie doch ein Ohnegleichen benötigen.

Und er würde ihr dabei helfen.

Adrian wusste selbst nicht, wie er auf den Gedanken gekommen war. Aber wenn er wollte, dass Katie ihm endlich vertraute, dann musste er ihr Beweise dafür bringen. Und ihr zu ihrem Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke zu verhelfen, und das auch noch ohne Gegenleistung ... Adrian grinste. Das, und es verhalf ihm zu mehr Zeit, die er mit Katie verbringen konnte. Die perfekte Lösung.

„Hey, Adrian!" Marcus Flint tauchte am anderen Ende des Korridors auf. „Die ganzen Streber hocken über ihren Büchern, wir hätten den Quidditchplatz jetzt für uns. Kommst du ne Runde mit?"

Die Verlockung war groß. Aber dann schüttelte Adrian doch den Kopf.

„Ein andermal, Marcus. Ich muss mal eben noch mit Snape reden."

Marcus ächzte genervt, aber Adrian kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro seines Hauslehrers.


End file.
